Fin juin au Terrier
by AnnaOz
Summary: Ma réponse au défi Ron mouillé sur rouxattitude. Weasley missing moment, pour les moins de 10 ans p Republication encore et toujours.


**Disclaimer:** Que faisait JKR avant d'écrire Harry ? Et pourquoi elle n'a pas commencé ses histoires 10 ans plus tôt ? Pour nous laisser l'occasion d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu être pardi ! Tout à elle, malgré tout.

**Note:** Ah, je l'aime bien cet OS ! Parce que je peux encore faire ressortir le gosse qui est en moi et que mon public de moins de 10 ans adore l'histoire. En plus, anacofleb en a tiré un BD et il faut aller la voir sur son livejournal.

Bref, c'est un "Weasley Missing Moment", c'est gentil tout plein et tant mieux si vous aimez.

* * *

« Mamaaaan ! »

« Mamaaaaaaaan ! »

Occupée à écouter la rubrique _Potins du monde sorcier_ de la particulièrement perfide Prunella Claclangue sur la RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique), Molly Weasley, née Prewett, attendait le troisième appel à l'aide de son fils cadet pour aller jeter un œil à ses deux plus jeunes enfants barbotant dehors dans une bassine.

Mrs Weasley se servait habituellement de la bassine pour y faire tremper les robes d'Arthur, son époux bien-aimé, ou encore les maillots de quidditch de ses deux fils aînés, Bill et Charlie, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait profité du soleil de juin pour y laisser patauger ses deux petits derniers, Ronald et Ginevra.

Aucun des aînés n'était à la maison en ce beau samedi de fin juin.

Bill et Charlie terminaient leurs années respectives à Poudlard, la très renommée école de Sorcellerie, Percy avait accompagné son père chez Fleury et Bott pour y repérer les livres qui feraient sans doute partie de son programme de première année, en septembre prochain, et de leur côté, Fred et George, les jumeaux plein de malice du couple Weasley, passaient l'après-midi chez leur grand-tante Muriel qui avait accepté, un peu à la légère, de les accueillir dans sa petite maison cossue du Surrey.

Tout ceci se résumait en un mot, tranquillité… Molly espérait bien profiter cette dernière journée de tranquillité pour se préparer à ce que, d'ici quelques jours, le Terrier soit à nouveau rempli de neuf têtes rousses, sans oublier bien entendu la goule du grenier, Errol, le vieux hibou de la famille et Croutard, le rat peu affectueux de Percy.

C'était évidemment sans compter sur les habituelles jérémiades de Ronald et les coups en douce de sa petite sœur.

« Mamaaaaaaan ! »

Troisième appel à l'aide, il était temps de délaisser Prunella pour remettre de l'ordre entre ses deux cadets.

« Maman arrive, mon Ronnie… qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ? » demanda Molly d'une voix qu'elle voulait douce et caressante.

Le petit Ron était un gentil garçon et sa mère l'aimait énormément mais il avait tendance aussi à être assez soupe au lait et ronchon, surtout quand Ginny était à l'affût d'une nouvelle bêtise pour le tourmenter.

Molly Weasley avait appris au fil des années à composer avec les différentes personnalités de toute sa marmaille et, même si elle devait parfois s'avouer vaincue face aux rosseries des jumeaux, elle était assez fière de croire qu'elle avait trouvé le secret de la parfaite harmonie familiale en adaptant à sa façon la main de fer dans le gant de velours.

Elle adorait tous ses enfants et tous le lui rendaient bien.

« C'est Ginny, M'man, elle fait rien qu'à m'embêter ! »

Ginny, une petite rousse énergique et actuellement assez furieuse serrait contre elle un large drap de bain qui trempait allègrement dans l'eau de la bassine en jetant des regards furibonds à son frère, un rouquin plutôt grand pour ses sept ans, au nez un peu trop long couvert de tâches de son.

« Même pô vrai, d'abord ! C'est Ronnichou qui regarde tout le temps mes titis ! »

Molly laissa ses yeux sauter d'un enfant à l'autre en essayant de déterminer le moment précis où il lui faudrait crier pour éviter que le ton monte entre les deux petits.

« Même pas vrai toi-même, et pis t'en as même pas des titis ! »

« AH ! T'as vu, m'man, j'l'ai dit qu'il faisait rien qu'à les regarder ! » s'écria la plus jeune en se dissimulant un peu mieux encore derrière sa serviette.

« T'es qu'une sale menteuse ! » grogna le garçon. « Et toi, tout le temps tu veux voir mon petit Ronnie quand je me lave ! »

Molly devina en un clin d'œil le mouvement de sa fille et l'attrapa par les aisselles au moment même où elle s'élançait sur son frère, les ongles en avant.

« Suffit vous deux ! Ronnie, tu restes poli avec ta petite sœur, et toi, Ginevra, JE ne veux pas te voir à nouveau te comporter comme une Harpie… est-ce clair, Mademoiselle ? »

La fillette grommela entre ses dents un mot qui devait rassembler à la fois l'insulte et la protestation et soutint, du haut de ses bientôt six ans, le regard sévère de sa mère, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir léger échappe à Molly Weasley, signifiant à la gamine qu'elle remportait encore une fois le duel des dames grâce à son entêtement obstiné et aussi (et surtout) parce que sa mère avait le plus grand mal à résister aux moues boudeuses de son dernier enfant, et première représentante féminine Weasley depuis des générations.

« Ginny, sèche-toi et file dans la cuisine ! » commanda Molly en essayant péniblement de ne pas laisser le sourire qui menaçait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres devenir trop évident pour la petite.

L'enfant répondit au non-sourire de sa mère et remonta l'essuie mouillé jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Et puis, si tu as faim, il reste un morceau de tarte amandine sur le buffet… » souffla la mère pas si courroucée à voix plus basse.

Ginny Weasley sauta hors de la bassine et se précipita vers la cuisine en tirant une langue moqueuse à l'intention de son frère derrière le dos de la petite sorcière replète qui contemplait à présent son garçon à la mine bougonne.

« Saleté de fille… » marmonna le rouquin.

« Ronald ! » gronda sa mère.

« Moui, je sais, je dois montrer l'exemple… n'empêche que c'est quand même une saleté de fille ! » protesta le gamin.

Molly avait fait léviter un tabouret rangé sous le porche et s'affairait à présent à savonner les cheveux mouillés de son plus jeune garçon.

« Ginny adore te taquiner, mon poussin, tu le sais, mais elle t'aime quand même beaucoup. »

« Voui, mais moi, M'man, j'en ai marre d'être taquiné. Là, c'est juste Gin et je sais bien qu'elle est encore petite, mais quand Fred et George sont là, ils lui donnent toujours des mauvaises idées pour m'embêter encore plus… Moi aussi, je veux être grand comme Percy, moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard ! »

La mère fit couler une eau tiédie du bout de sa baguette pour rincer les boucles rousses du pas si petit bout assis dans la bassine.

« Ne grandis pas trop vite, mon Ronnie… Tu as vraiment envie de me quitter ? »

Le gamin renifla bruyamment, couvrant son visage de ses mains pour éviter à l'eau savonnée de lui piquer les yeux.

« Nan, M'man, je veux pas te quitter toi, je veux juste avoir des copains qui ne soient pas de ma famille, pour une fois. Et pis, à Poudlard, y aura plein de garçons de mon âge et ce sera bien plus chouette que de toujours entendre que je suis trop jeune pour jouer avec mes frères… »

Molly attrapa une serviette et commença à frotter vigoureusement la tignasse maintenant propre et parfumée à la verveine du jeune Ronald.

« Tu te feras certainement des amis, mon lapin. Mais il y aura aussi des filles à Poudlard… »

Le rouquin s'ébroua en rigolant. « Pfff… des filles ! Ca, M'man, je sais pas si je me ferai autant d'amis que Bill ou Charlie, mais je te promets et je suis sûr sûr sûr que jamais je n'aurai d'ami _fille_. C'est idiot et ça sert à rien ! »

Molly Weasley acheva de sécher le grand garçon qui tentait vainement d'arracher la serviette à sa mère pour finir de se frotter tout seul et elle se promit intérieurement de rappeler en temps voulu à son plus jeune fils sa promesse d'enfant.


End file.
